Ill Are You?
by PainInSilence
Summary: Mark had been sick for a while. First Brochitis, then Pneumonia for a while and eventually something worse. Pleurisy. He had been taking pills for months. There's another problem though, He hasn't told anyone. -Oneshot- -Rated Teen for type of influence-
****A little OOC because I know they could act completely different when off camera (and together) than we assume. Horribleish Idea but please read :)****

* * *

(Also, the actual medicine- **Anti-inflammatory:** Indomethacin (Indocin)

 **Pain reliever:** Codeine)

Mark had been sick for a while. First Brochitis, then Pneumonia for a while and eventually something worse. Pleurisy. He had been taking pills for months. The medicine had side effects of drowsiness. That's why he usually went offline at 8:30. He'd always fall asleep after. Though, he didn't tell anyone about his illness. Even his close friends. Making people worry was one thing Mark really didn't like to do. The fans gradually noticed, like the stalkers they are, that Mark is always offline after 8:30 and never takes night or morning pictures (he doesn't because 1. He wakes up with an ugly face ((by only his opinion)) and 2. He'd eventually forget about hiding the medicine).

Even when at panels. Many questioned him, said he had a girlfriend (somewhat true though it's Jack in Ireland) or was secretly a vampire. He mentioned the subject in one of his videos but didn't actually answer the question. Jack, Bob, and Wade have mentioned it as well; saying that he had a secret even they didn't know. It soon became a thing for the boys to try and find out what it was. When their first panel as a group came up and Mark offered his house they were surprised. They thought he'd immediately decline due to his secret. However, Mark knows he can just switch up his schedule a bit.

Take his medicine around the same time without them knowing then take coffee. The only questionable thing was where he would hide the "evidence". Under his bed would work but he could forget them there. Who knows if his friends would try and prank him with something from his bathroom cabinet. His dresser drawer might work but he worried about possibly opening it with them in the room. Mark had thought about it for awhile until he realized that the jars in the kitchen would be perfect. He kept his food trash in them but the third hadn't been filled yet. If they questioned the jars then he'd show them and they'd be grossed out.

The trio of friends arrived at Mark's house on Friday excitedly. Only Wade had seen where Mark lived so Bob and Jack were interested in seeing what it was like. They hadn't expected the very clean beige and white theme. He did have some fan art and projects up on his wall, which was to be expected. They overall liked the place. When they got there Mark had a few things he needed help with to set up their beds. He decided the dining room would be perfect so Wade and Bob took the table apart while Jack and Mark went to "grab the beds and sheets" which took a little longer because they spent five minutes making out.

That was one of the reason the boys wanted to know so desperately (and funnily) about the secret. Jack and Mark had been dating for a very long time. They were playful but honest about pretty much everything with each other. Jack asked him lightly in the hallway. "So Markimoo...you start JACKING off at 8:30 or..." He knew no more specificity was needed.

They went into a fit of giggles. "No no. No that's not it." Mark racked his brain for the partial explanation he had made the other day. "I've been trying to fall asleep earlier. Been doing really well actually. The 2 hours without my phone has done a lot for my schedule. Still wake up late though." Mark frowned slightly that he was lying directly. Jack, despite knowing Mark was holding something back, smooched his forehead loudly and ran away; which distracted him. They almost ran into the dining room wall causing Wade and Bob to laugh. "Be careful guys. You don't wanna be in the hospital during our panel."

Bob told them this only because of Mark's back but it made him flinch for a second. He quickly figured out that he didn't mean be careful of his lungs and changed his expression. Though on the inside, he now realized how careful he'd have to be at the panel. Not do too much moving around or screaming. Make sure he had his inhaler but hide it. Apparently he was staring off into distance for a minute, because Jack hit him in the face with a pillow from the couch. That started a war that ended with one of them broken and fluff everywhere.

Snapchat pictures of Wade, Bob, and Mark or Jack pretending to be dead and, in turn, Jack or Mark taking a picture above them with an evil look on their face were posted soon after. On Twitter they announced that a pillow war had happened and that there were casualties along with the pictures. The fans lost their minds (especially the shippers). By 9, they were editing some GTA V, Tug the Table, and Prop Hunt videos. They'd be uploaded at around the same time on Jack, Mark, and Bob's channels individually (and in that order).

Mark took a short break in the middle to "get a snack". He went to the kitchen calmly but glanced carefully behind him to see if any of them followed him from his room which is where they took camp for editing. Wade was gonna work on the Tug the Table video shortly while Mark was busy. Everyone was too occupied to really think about the whole secret thing, and so, didn't suspect his snack break as anything. (A/N- Jack did tell Bob and Wade what Mark had said). He quickly grabbed his medicine and took it with some water.

Making sure to be quiet, he put the bottles back in their hidden place. Then he decided he really wasn't hungry and made the coffee alone instead. Hopefully Jack wouldn't think about the fact that coffee would most definitely keep him up late. When he went back in his room, he sat his coffee on the dresser and swapped with Wade. When Jack later got up to go to the bathroom, he noticed the empty coffee cup. "Mark? Why did you get coffee?" Mark looked up at him from his bed.

"We were all gonna be editing for a while so I decided I would need it. Apparently no one else did."

Jack nodded, "Okay. Remember that we can take turns editing though. No need to lose sleep over that."

Mark smiled at him. Jack always cares so much. Three beds had been made in the dining room just in case but Jack and Mark slept in his bed. Jack helped him sleep by rubbing his chest in a constant rhythm until they both drifted off. In the morning, it took Bob whispering in his ear and Wade and Jack shaking him to get Mark up. Food was already made (curtesy of Bob) so he smelt it then quickly got dressed and ate with them on the couch. Though, the couple of the group did more morning cuddling than eating. Wade and Bob were eating in between games of Rocket League.

After about an hour, they got in Mark's car and headed to Pax. The day was good for all of them. Nothing bad really happened with exception of Mark having to hide in the bathroom for a little bit to catch his breath and use his inhaler which he thankfully remembered. Since it wasn't too far from his house, all of the group decided they could just go back to Mark's each night. He was very happy with this because he didn't have to stay in a hotel where it'd be harder to hide his medicine.

Over the next two days it was the same thing. Slight break in the bathroom at the panel, and drinking coffee after taking his medicine later. Though he only drank half a cup rather than a full one and he downed it while in the kitchen. The nights didn't last super long for Mark with only the half cup but his friends took it as being tired from the busy day. This was nice for Jack since he was a big cuddlier. Mark would sit comfy on the couch with Jack, for once, being the big spoon. On the last day though, right when Mark was about to take his medicine, Jack came into the kitchen. He hadn't heard him though.

Jack stared at Mark while he took his pills. He turned around to put his cup in the sink when he saw Jack. For a second, they just stared. Then, Jack went up to Mark's pill bottles and read them. Mark quickly put his cup away and turned off the coffee maker. This was gonna be a talk. "Mark. What are you taking pills for? Is this why you've been so tired?" Jack wasn't mad. No, he was concerned. The bottles said they were prescribed to Mark so he was supposed to be taking them...but for what? Mark was shaking a little bit.

Jack had found out.

Now his friends are gonna know and worry constantly. Pleurisy really was a big thing. One wrong move and he could be in the hospital. Jack noticed Mark's shaking and hugged him. He wasn't crying but by his voice, you'd think he had been. "I- I'm sick. I've been sick for- for a w-while. I just didn't want you to worry. Anyone to worry. It's not, it's not exactly a small sick either. I- I have pleurisy. It's similar to asthma but...worse."

Jack held Mark out at shoulders length. "How long? How long have you been sick and taking care of yourself on your own?" Mark counted the months in his head. "Um...uh...about 5 maybe. I haven't really been counting...I'm sorry. I really didn't want you worrying constantly about me cuz I've been fine. I mean, I take my medicine in the morning and before bed. I use my inhaler if I need it..." He acted like he was being punished. That made Jack realize he definitely wasn't leaving anything out.

He sighed and took Mark's hands. Then he kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry about it. I always worry about you anyways. Just, please. Please don't leave me in the dark about this stuff. It's safer for you to have at least one person know than be on your own. I love you Mark."

"I love you, too. So, your not mad at me at all?"

"No. Though I do have a question...are you gonna tell everyone? I mean everyone can be Bob and Wade or EVERYONE. I'm just asking. Now that I know, I'm okay with you not saying anything if you don't want to."

Mark shook his head. "I'll tell Bob and Wade. I'll tell the rest of our friends when I need to. The fans don't need to worry any more than they do. Plus, they are really having fun playing the Markiplier-has-a-secret game." Jack laughed.

"Yeah. Ooh! Wanna be the teasing little shits they know we are by giving them Septiplier moments every chance we get?"

"Yeah! I'm not really worried about people unsubscribeing if they do find out. Are you?"

"No. I'd rather start weeding out the haters now than later." Mark nodded. "Okay then. Let's start the list by telling Wade and Bob. Then we can set up the plan to eventually out Septiplier."

They laughed.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
